


on her forehead

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Nate tries to figure out how to talk to Auston without feeling completely like a loser.





	on her forehead

Auston looked almost excited, but all he said was, “Dude. Puppies.” Nate wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, so he nodded.

“Yeah, they were great. Really cute.” He wanted to bang his head on the table. How was he the one who always came out looking terrible? Auston was younger, he was supposed to be awkward and nervous, but no, it was always Nate.

It was quiet, and Nate could hear the other conversations going on around them. There was a break in media day, at least for the two of them, and Auston had wandered over, nodded hello, and sat down next to him.

“If you have to score on Lundqvist, you think you could get away with that move again? You know, from the world cup?” Auston seemed to be bringing it up out of the blue, but something about the way he said it told Nate that maybe he’d been thinking about it. It sounded a little practiced, and Nate realized that maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling awkward all the time. Maybe Auston just hid it better.

“I don’t know if he’d fall for it again, and I’d wanna score,” Nate said. He’d been lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it when he found out about the save streak event. It felt silly sometimes, the amount he thought about a useless tournament, playing for a non-existent team, but then, it wasn’t non-existent. He’d been on it, and so had Auston, and they had all had a great time.

Auston nodded. “Yeah, for sure.” He was quiet again, and Nate- he just never knew what Auston was thinking, and it made him want to just start talking to cover the silence. This time, though, he let it sit, and eventually Auston said, “It was good, though, right? Team North America, us against the world, all that shit. We were good.”

Nate smiled. “Yeah, yeah, we were pretty good.” Auston looked like he wanted to say something else, and Nate waited again. He was starting to think that maybe all his awkwardness was just him moving too fast.

“So, uh, I got a new phone… Can I have your number again? For, yknow, keeping in touch with Team North America and all.” Nate could swear that Auston looked almost embarrassed to ask, and he fist pumped internally. Maybe this could go somewhere after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for brenna. also because they both looked super cute with puppies. i miss team north america.


End file.
